Aubrey Gilbert
by MerissaLoveyouSalvatore
Summary: Intro: My name is Aubrey, I was 10 when Vampire brother's Stefan and Damon Salvatore came into my sister Elena's life. I'm 13 now, and Elena is dead. Not vampire dead, but dead, and they're all I have left. April 13 2012, was the date of Elena's death, Today is the day, I will become a vampire


~M.F Fan-Fiction 2-26-13

The Vampire Diaries: Fan-Fiction: 

(Point-of-view switches)

**Intro: **My name is Aubrey, I was 10 when Vampire brother's Stefan and Damon Salvatore came into my sister Elena's life. I'm 13 now, and Elena is dead. Not vampire dead, but dead, and they're all I have left. April 13 2012, was the date of Elena's death, Today is the day, I will become a vampire.

Aubrey's POV

I stood in my room and looked into my mirror and sighed. Today was the day, I would no longer be the weak and struggling little girl, I would be strong. Strong. The one thing I had always struggled to be. I heard a knock at my door, "Come in." I called softly. It was Stefan. He crept in and sat down on the bed. I turned to face him, but averted my eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked inquisitively. I nodded. "Yeah, of course" I giggled awkwardly. "Aubrey, you've been on edge lately, what's wrong?" I thought in my head. I wished he cared enough to ask. He wasn't like Damon, we always had heart-to-heart conversations. "Aubrey?" Stefan asked. I looked up from my gaze. "Are you sure you want Katherine to be the one to turn you?" He asked still confused to why I wanted to be turned my his rival. I nodded. "Either her, or Klaus." I smirked. "This is serious Aubrey." Stefan warned. "In all seriousness, Katherine or Klaus." I stated. I had always been very stubborn. I would never reveal my reasoning behind wanting Katherine or Klaus to turn me, I had a logical explanation though. "I'll go tell Damon" Stefan said walking out. I knew he was mad. He'll get over it.

I got dressed up as pretty as possible, I wanted to look nice on my last day as a mortal. I looked at the scars on my hand and arm and found it hard to be pretty. I traced my fingers up and down my arm, and tingled. I had on a short white, dress with white high-heeled sandals, My hair was curled like always. I took a deep breath and braced myself, I opened my door and began to walk down the stairs. **Think of the song Make it Without you during this part** I saw everyone who was important waiting in the parlor room, Tyler, Caroline, Meredith, Katherine, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie. I felt like I was in a trans this would officially be, the last day of my life, and I couldn't think of any other group of people to spend it with.

I walked straight into Damon's arms and hugged him. Me and Damon had always had a very close relationship, he made me feel safe and secure. His warm embrace, I soaked it in like a sponge. "Awe!" Caroline gasped. I rolled my eyes. Damon whispered in my ear, "Are you ready?" "As I'll ever be." I smiled and gazed in his beautiful blue eyes. "Hello, love." Klaus said as I walked towards him, so who will it be? "I want you to do it." I told him, slightly frightened. "Very well love." He smiled and pushed my hair out of my eyes.

When I awoke, I was lying on my bed with everyone crowded around me, the last thing I remembered was telling Klaus I wanted him to change' me; after that everything went blank. I tried to sit up, A hand pushed me back down, Stefan's, "Don't" He ordered. "Who exactly, am I feeding on?" I asked, wondering about that detail. Suddenly, a girl walked in, not just any girl, Celeste. I looked up at Stefan and he nodded, I sat up and waited for her to walk over to me. She did. I grabbed her arm and sank my teeth into her hand, I felt the blood rushing through my body, I felt warm and tingling. Stefan pulled her hand away, Stop you'll kill her. Stefan warned. I looked up at Klaus, blood dripping from my face and mouthed, "thank you." He nodded and knelt down and kissed my forehead, Good luck love he whispered in my ear. I smiled. Soon everyone was gone except Katherine, she had been staying with us.

I was outside wondering around, the newly found sense of space was incredulous to me. I felt like I could to anything, and I very well could. **Think of the song Unwell~Matchbox** I began reminiscing about memories, I thought of Elena, and how upset she would be with my decision to be immortal. A single tear escaped from my eye. One memory stuck out particularly. The Masquerade-Ball. That was the night Elena was kid-napped by Slater and Rose. I worried so much that day, I began hyperventilating and threw an everlasting tantrum. It was horrible, I ended up having to go to the hospital to get an inhaler, I took breathing treatments for 3 months after that. I thought now, of how that day could have played out differently, and how the consequences of Katherine dyeing would have been eminently in place.

I wondered into the wood and that's when I smelt it. Blood. I followed the aroma and I saw them. The campers. I walked over to a man, around Damon's age, and compelled him not to scream. I drained him of all his blood and another camper when suddenly I was being pulled away by strong hands. I screamed and kicked. "Let me go! Let me go!" I had no Idea who's hands they were, but I wasn't to shocked when I turned around and saw that it was Stefan, restraining me. I had blood dripping from my face and on my neck. Grosse. Stefan was holding me and Damon stood in front of me. "Aubrey, did I say stay out of the wood in a foreign language?" Damon asked tilting his head at me, it seemed as if he was trying to turn me to stone with his eyes.

"No." I mumbled barely audible. Damon glared at me. "No Damon." I complied. He had such silly rules, such as that one.

Damon motioned with his head for Stefan to take me inside so he could "clean up" my mess. Great. The sad truth was, Damon didn't care that I killed 3 people, he care that I "disobeyed" him, by going in the Wood. Stefan let me go and just held my hand. We walked into the house where Katherine was waiting. Katherine winked at me, signaling to say, good job. I smiled at her. Stefan led me up to my room, what are we doing? I asked. He just kept walking. And pointed to the bed. Sit. I obeyed.

Page


End file.
